Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to the nondispersive infrared analysis for a plurality of gases in a gaseous sample and, more particularly, to a filtering technique which may be utilized to improve the analysis for both strong and weak infrared absorbing gases in the presence of each other in a common sample.